A vacuum interrupter may be used to protect electrical systems from electrical fault conditions, which may produce damaging high current or voltage transients. The vacuum interrupter includes a stationary contact and a movable contact, both of which are enclosed in a vessel designed to hold a vacuum. The movable contact moves relative to the stationary contact, moving the contacts into and out of electrical contact with each other. In this manner, the vacuum interrupter may interrupt the high current flow to the electrical system by opening the contacts.